brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tye
Tye is a normal kid that is eventually picked to be George's apprentice. 'Background' Story 7- Evil Leader: Tye was mentioned in past stories but he never appears until Story 7. He seems to be a good friend of Brett Blakley. He is attacked by Jack and beat up before Brett can arrive. Brett saves him and uses his anger to defeat Jack. Tye is not seen again for a long time. Story 10- The Last Stand: Tye is seen at the end of the story and is revealed to be the apprentice of George. He later meets with Brett, Tim, Samantha, and George as they celebrate their victory. The New Adventures Part 1- Old Wounds: Tye returns in the Brett Blakley stories The New Adventures. He is still the apprentice of George. And doesn't talk to much. He shows up for the secret meeting and helps fight off Blade for a while. The New Adventures Part 2- A Different Level: Tye and George accept the mission to take down Rick. Plan A fails because Rick seemed to know their plan. Tye later comes up with Plan B. George allows himself to get beat up, while Tye video tapes it. Tye then runs to a place where he can send it to the S.S.C. They fight Rick along the way, but in the end, they are able to send the video. The New Adventures Part 3- The Death Pit: Tye helps organize the Death Pit attack. He is put on team Alpha with his master George. When team Alpha is ambushed, Tye is taken prisoner. He is freed when Brett defeats Rick. The New Adventures Part 4- The Truth: Tye joins the others as they search for missing S.S.C members. Instead, they find Night Riser, who is actually Nick! Nick tells them his master plan a leaves. Tye then goes with George and Samantha into the war. He is the first to get knocked out when he is stepped on. The New Adventures Part 5- The Final Showdown: Tye wakes up from his black-out. George is able to help him escape (along with Samantha). After a short fight, they are caught and knocked out again. When Tye wakes up, he and the others get Blade to tell the Brotherhood of Death to help the S.S.C defeat THEM. He later comes back and meets with Brett and Tim. They tell them that the S.S.C was pretty-much destroyed. But THEM was defeated. Tye is last seen helping the others bring the S.S.C back. 'Personality' Tye seems to be very understanding and layed back. He is soft spoken and seems to be a very good friend to others. 'Abilities' Tye seems to be able to handle injury well. He appears to not be able to swim though. Besides these, he has no other known abilities. 'Attire' Tye seems to have a wide variety of cloathing so there is nothing wierd about the way he dresses. 'Trivia' *Tye seems to be a good friend of Brett. But he is hardly seen or mentioned. *Tye is based off a real person. *Tye is one of the only characters to have almost no information at all. *Tye hardly ever talks (And in some cases) never talks at all. *Tye gets a bit of an attitude towards the end of the saga.